


Salem’s newest witches

by WinterDreams14



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDreams14/pseuds/WinterDreams14
Summary: Alex knew She was different, however she didn’t think that she was a witch. With her and her father moving back to Salem after three years away, it’s time for her to start her new life and get use to the fact that she’s a witch.





	Salem’s newest witches

The heat is what made her open her eyes. Where was she? She noticed everyone yelling, though she couldn’t understand what they said.

“Burn the witch!” 

Someone yelled causing Alex to look down and see the flames. Her eyes widened in fear.

“No..No..!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Miss Good. Please pay attention.” Mr. Tyson spoke, tapping Alex’s desk with his pen

Alex shot up, looking at him. “Sorry Sir.” She spoke, tangling out her pencil to continue writing the notes.

“Now, The Salem Witch Trials. Started in 1692..” Mr. Tyson droned on.

Alex knee all about this. Her great (times many) grandmother was Sarah Good, one of the accused witches. She was executed shortly after giving birth to her daughter, and after so many years Alex was born. She knew she was part of a long line of witches, but she’d secretly hoped it skipped her. Her bright blue eyes shifted over towards the window. The leaves were falling, and All-Hallows-Eve was on its way to Salem.

Along with the event, came the dance in the town square. Her best friend, Amara Corey, wanted her to go this year. That meant Alex would have to get her mom’s old dress out. Her mom died when she was three, so she never really got the chance to know her. 

As the bell rung for class to end, Alex grabbed her books. 

“I bet she’s a witch like her grandmother..” Someone whispered, eyeing Alex closely.

Tabitha Mather. Senior. Her asshole Uncle wrote about all of this shit with the witch trials and made it worse. ‘Too bad I can’t curse you Tabitha..’ Alex thought to herself, before unlocking and opening her locker. She set her books in her bag, before pulling it from her locker. 

“Hey! Lex!” Amara ran over and wrapped her arms around Alex. 

Amara Corey, Senior. She’s seriously pretty. She has long auburn hair that curls, really pretty foamy sea green eyes, and a bunch of freckles on her face. She’s also three inches taller than Alex.

Her uncle, Giles Corey, was the one who was crushed by rocks during the Salem witch trials. 

“Hey Amara.” Alex spoke, looking at her best friend.

“What dress are you wearing for this weekend?” She asked.

Right, the All-Hallows-Eve Fest was this weekend. 

“Probably mom’s old Victorian styled dress. I’m not sure yet.” Alex spoke, looking at Amara as they walked towards Alex’s house. 

Amara clung to Alex until they made it to Alex’s driveway. It was funny. Amara has the biggest crush on her best friend, however she wouldn’t tell Alex because she doesn’t want to loose her as a friend. 

“Hey, your dad’s home. He’s never home this early.” Amara spoke.

“Maybe he was given the day to finish his book?” Alex walked up the driveway and towards the curled staircase that led to her porch. 

“You check the study, kitchen, and bedroom. I’ll check the basement, living room, and garage.” Alex spoke, opening the front door.

“Got it.”

Alex moves towards the Garage first. He wasn’t working on his old car, so that was a no go. He also wasn’t in the living room. Alex set her fingers on the doorknob to the basement, and shivered. It was ice cold. She opened the door and flipped the switch. It wouldn’t work. 

“Dammit..” 

She walked down the steps, seeing candles. 

“Dad..?” She called softly.

He was mumbling something in Latin. There was a woman standing there in 1600’s clothing. Her eyes shifted to Alex. They were cold, and it sent shivers down Alex’s spine. Alex’s dad must’ve seen her, because his eyes shifted to Alex and he went silent. The woman disappeared.

“Alexandra, What are you doing down here?” Her dad questioned. 

Daniel Good. 32 years old. He stands 6’4, and has a mop of curly brown hair. His eyes are a dark blue color and he was fairly well built. 

“Bigger question, what are you doing down here?” Alex grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. 

She helped him back upstairs, before sitting him down and sighing. 

“I found him!” Alex called, causing Amara to come over.

“So, who was that woman?” Alex asked, sitting down.

“Well..”


End file.
